The Line
by xXKanpekiXx
Summary: Lightman crossed the line. Slight, super small, Cal/Gillian


Hello, it's my first time writing for Lie to Me, but I sure hope it's not the last time. I'm a very weird person with an erratic schedule, so I don't know how much I will get done. I was thinking about extending this to another chapter, but if the inspiration doesn't strike, then I'll leave it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I know, it's sad. Slight spoilers, I guess.

Suggestions? My writing extends into many different fandoms. Suggest a few. Maybe there will be a hit. Lots of anime, but I am also an avid fan of Lie to Me, the Office, 30 Rock, South Park, etc. I have nothing better to do. Please! Suggestions are very welcome.

* * *

There was a line; that was well established in the offices of the Lightman Group.

Cal Lightman had always been the line's biggest fan, adamant that everyone should refrain from sticking their noses into other's, but mainly his, business. In an environment filled with people who read emotions for a living, hiding the monsters in the closet became so much more difficult. As soon as people started asking him about his eminent divorce after ascertaining the information from reading his face, Cal Lightman realized that there needed to be some boundaries or these nosy people who infested his workplace would know more about him than he would have liked them to.

That was the main reason why he came up with the whole line thing.

He'd advocated it to Torres, founded it with Foster all those eons ago when they'd first begun working with each other, and he sure as hell wasn't going to abandon his privacy keeping method now.

Of course, Cal never had an issue with being nosy. Even before his favorite policy had been instated, he was always somewhat apathetic to the emotions of his coworkers. Naturally, when he passed Loker and his masked anguish in the hallway after a particularly messy Valentine's Day, Cal had no problem walking right by him with that small, knowing grin plastered on his unshaven face. Even when Torres was obviously facing a debacle with her significant other, there was no sudden urge arising in Cal Lightman that demanded he snoop about in his subordinate's personal life.

It was only when faced with the possibility of Dr. Foster becoming the victim of a broken heart that Cal pushed aside his usual inbred indifference and did the one thing he never thought he would do. He crossed the line. Cal didn't even really think about what he was doing, barely aware of his breach in that oh-so-trusted code. That was one thing that, in retrospect, bothered him.

In a world where nothing is hidden and every doubt, every disappointment is expressed loud a clear, there were little to no things that could be confided in completely. This line was one of the few things that remained constant, a rare shield from the all-seeing eyes of his co-workers and the second he violated it, he lost one of the last things he could rely on. He didn't realize this, however, as he was so preoccupied with his new nighttime hobby: spying on Alec Foster.

Even so, Cal became well aware of his violation when Gillian had taken him aside and insisted that he respect this decree he'd placed upon the office.

It hit him then; he'd entered a dangerous territory. Sure, he'd done what he had out of affection and genuine concern, but seeing as the leading expert in deception detection was beginning to prod around her marriage, Gillian was surely frightened at the prospect. Whatever he did from here on in, Cal would need to be slow and deliberate. Perhaps she'd realized that every move he'd made, while not filled with concern for the rules or common decency, had been carefully planned and subtle. He cared about her, that much was certain, and he was showing it.

Well, regardless of any analysis Gillian Forester had formulated, she had set down her foot, gently reminding Cal of the "golden rule" of the human lie detectors.

Any other person, he told himself, anyone else, and it would be different.

If Zoe had been offended by any small efforts to gauge her intimate success with that Roger of hers, Cal would have backed out immediately. Even on the extremely off chance that he got involved with Torres or Loker, one small word and they would be left to clean up the dust he'd kicked up on his fast exit out.

But Gillian, oh Gillian.

Something about her made it impossible for Cal to put on the brakes. He couldn't even manage a feigned remorse or indifference. Fact was, he cared an awful lot about this and although he'd been warned not to cross that line again, Cal Lightman was going to continue.

Sure, Alec was meeting his sponsor.

Fine.

That much he could accept, but the possibility of an affair was still present.

The very idea of him lying to his wife in order to deal with his cocaine problem was fishy and no matter how plausible that was, he still doubted the platonic nature of Alec's relationship with his sponsor. Still, there was no reason for Cal to be concerned. Gillian had faith in her husband and it should have been left at that.

Sadly for Gillian, her good friend Cal was not retreating from his position across the line. Slowly he'd advance, barely making progress with each baby step, but he would still continue on until he saw to the end of this.

It was rare for him to care so much.

It was even rarer for him to go back on his privacy policy.

However, the rarest thing of all was the blatant disregard for human decency.

He'd violated his own code, threatened the confidentiality of his co-worker's love life, and inch by inch, he would probe closer, arriving to the truth, whether his efforts were justified or not. And at the end, even if Alec wasn't a cheat and Cal had strayed from the straight and narrow on a hunch that turned sour, he was sure Gillian would forgive him.

After all, she cared for him too and, though she hadn't thought of it, she was sure to cross the line just as easily for her good friend Cal Lightman.

* * *

Random little lines came to me as I was showering and, as soon as I got out, I wrote out the story before I forgot it. I appreciate reviews. They help me improve my writing.


End file.
